


Michael

by Have_a_nice_day, whizzerdbrown



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Another Michael in The Bathroom fic, I'm so sorry you guys, Jeremy/Michael maybe??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_nice_day/pseuds/Have_a_nice_day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Jeremy was lost.





	Michael

Jeremy was lost. He was surrounded by wasted teenagers on all sides, in an unfamiliar house, with a headache that pulsed in pain along with the beat of the loud pop music playing in the background. He pushed past several gaggles of people, towards the bathroom. Towards a hopefully safe, hopefully quiet place. The SQUIP had done something he couldn’t quite remember, but he managed to shake the girl trying to pull him away off of him, much to the SQUIP’s disappointment. 

He started walking as fast as he could towards the bathroom door, pushing past multiple drunk girls, including the one standing directly in front of the door, singing “I wanna dance with somebody!” loudly, slurred, and off-key. Something rang within him, but he _couldn’t remember _. He stopped in front of the door, reaching for the handle before recalling his manners and knocking on the door. Four times, knock knock knock knock. He got silence in response. Jeremy reached for the silver door handle, trying to turn it but realising quickly that it was locked. Knock knock knock knock.__

____

Jeremy waited outside the door for a bit, listening. He heard the splashing of the bathroom sink, and heavy breathing. _Someone must have been puking in there. That’s what I get for going to this party, I guess _. He heard footsteps slowly walking towards the door, then they stopped. He tried to turn the doorknob again, and the footsteps seemed determined as they walked towards the door. The door lock clicked and the door flung open almost violently. Then time stopped.__

______ _ _

Michael looked up and saw Jeremy, looking down at him with a perplexed expression, eyebrows pushed close together and forehead creased. He looked like he was taking a math test, and Michael would know because they have had every single math test together since 5th grade. But he had never seen that expression aimed at him, like a weapon, almost. It was almost like…

______ _ _

“Sorry, what is your name again? _It’s right there! _But I can’t remember.” Jeremy said, an apologetic smile on his face.__

________ _ _ _ _

Michael was speechless. He felt tears well up in his eyes. What was Jeremy doing? What did he mean he didn’t remember? Did Michael not matter to him anymore? Had he already been replaced so thoroughly that Jeremy had totally forgotten him?

________ _ _ _ _

“I… I… Jeremy?” He asked, pleaded, voice breaking and stuttering.

________ _ _ _ _

Jeremy was confused, to say the least. The boy in front of him looked so familiar. _Does he? _the SQUIP asked. Does he? Jeremy asked himself. Jeremy stared at him longer, disregarding everything that he had learned in regards to manners. He stared at the boy’s glasses, at his freckles. _Cute _. Jeremy thought, immediately going bright red. It was like he had never swallowed the SQUIP, he was now totally uncool in this person’s presence. But there was a problem. Was the boy… crying? Did Jeremy do something?____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked, concern edging into his features.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Michael wasn’t going to let this get to him. He always told himself that jokes could fix anything. That he was at least comic relief if he was nothing else. But he couldn’t say anything except,

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Does… does this mean we’ll never finish Apocalypse of the Damned?” Michael stuttered, almost bursting into tears before running off into the crowd, towards the exit, any exit.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeremy stopped. He remembered something. As he stared wide-eyed at Michael as he ran away… wait.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“MICHAEL! MICHAEL WAIT!” Jeremy yelled into the crowd, desperately. He ran into the crowd, which was pressed together so closely it was like running into a wall, over and over.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy screamed, finally pushing past the wall of bodies, reaching for _Michael _. Michael. Michael. Michael. Jeremy ran to him and touched his shoulder.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That wasn’t funny, Jeremy! _I swear to fucking god _, don’t touch me.” Michael was angrier than Jeremy had ever seen him. Fire was burning in his eyes hotter than the jalapeño he tricked Jeremy into eating in the second grade. Jeremy let Michael leave, let him slam the door in his face, because of that. He just hoped that Michael would let him explain. The SQUIP's voice rang through Jeremy's skull. _Why does it matter? Michael was dragging you down! _Suddenly, Jeremy's expression became unreadable. Why does it matter? Michael was dragging me down...?____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I almost made myself cry. This is an atrocity. Horrible. I wrote this like 4 months ago. Constuctive criticism welcome.


End file.
